Let's Groove
"Let's Groove" by Earth, Wind & Fire ''(covered by ''Equinox Stars ''in-game), is featured on ''Just Dance 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-r6m3LRnBM Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of men. P1 P1 has long black hair, gold headband and black sunglasses. He wears an orange jacket, a red shirt, black leather pants with old lines, and a pair of white and gold shoes. He plays the guitar. P2 P2 has black flat top hair. He wears black aviators, a purple blazer, a red shirt, black leather pants, and a pair of white and gold shoes. He plays the piano. P3 P3 has black hair and wears a gold cap. He wears a blue and yellow blazer, a red shirt, black leather pants, and a pair of white and gold sneakers. He plays the drums. letsgroove_coach_1_big.png|P1 letsgroove_coach_2_big.png|P2 letsgroove_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The background showcases an outer space design. In the middle is a triangle going into a deep black space with numerous stars. Around the triangle is another space layout with spaced out stars and a rainbow flowing outline. On the floor are thin orange circles. In the triangle displays an orange equalizer. In the end, the dancers jump into the triangle to leave the screen. Gold Moves There are 7 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 to 6: (P1) Push your arms towards the lead dancer. (P2) Point to P3. (P3) Throw your arms out while bent. This gold move starts with P1, and then P2 and P3 at the same time. Gold Move 7: (All players) Hit the air twice while jumping and stand still while your arm is up. LG GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 to 6 (P1) LG GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 1 to 6 (P2 and P3) LG GM3 P.png|Gold Move 7 LG GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1-6 In-game LG GM2.gif|Gold Move 7 In-game Mashup Let's Groove has a Mashup with the theme Just Shine, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojocoins. It is exclusive to eighth generation consoles. Dancers (no repeats) * I Love It (JD2015) GM6 * Never Can Say Goodbye (JD2015) GM2 GM4 * Want To Want Me (JD2016) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (JD2015) * Step by Step (Remake) (JD1) * So Glamorous (JD4) * Blame (JD2016) GM1 GM3 * Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) GM5 Dance Quests Let's Groove appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Sunglasses Trivia *This is the second Earth, Wind & Fire song in the series, after Boogie Wonderland, which was also covered, but by'' Groove Century.'' *''Let's Groove'' has the most Gold Moves for a single trio routine with a total of seven Gold Moves. It is also one of three routines with exactly seven, after You Can't Hurry Love and Kiss Datte Hidarikiki. *In the preview, this song is the second to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine; the other songs are I Gotta Feeling,'' William Tell - Overture,'' Fancy,'' Circus'' and Boys (Summertime Love). *A Beta pictogram from Want To Want Me accidentally appears in the Mashup. Gallery Letsgroove.png|Let's Groove Letsgroovechallenge.png|World Challenge 18844025005_9bfd83bb25_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-20-40 PM-978.png|Background Fgrhyh.png|Avatar P1 Let's Groove Extraction new.png|P1 LG Menu.gif|In the menu lets groove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Earth, Wind & Fire - Let's Groove Just Dance 2016 - Let's Groove - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Let's Groove (MASHUP) - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Trio Dances Category:All Male Trios Category:Covered Category:Disco Songs Category:80's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Cormier Claude Category:Jerky Jessy Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:One-Hit Wonder